100 Trippy Drabbles
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: 100 drabbles focusing on how weak and extremely klutzy Roxas can be.
1. Tied

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters. I am not profiting from writing this story.

**Author's Note: **This is the first of many in what will be a series of 100 drabbles, each having a prompt, but each one being about Roxas tripping, falling, or passing out in some shape, way, or form. It's really more of my own character study on him. This particular one has Axel coming along for the ride. Not all of these will contain pairings. It's just whatever my brain decides to come up with for each prompt.

**Thank you to: Kunoichi21 **for looking this over for me. And for immediately picking out the one thing I hoped she'd notice. XD

**Warnings:** Rated M for... language and suggestive themes.

* * *

**Tied**

_This is really starting to piss me off… _Roxas thought with a groan as he gave the math question he was stuck on a displeased look. He was about ten seconds away from taking the piece of paper and shredding it into tiny little pieces, then shoving it down his boyfriend's throat. After all, Axel was the one who made up the questions to help Roxas study for exam that was coming up soon. He didn't have to make the questions so damn hard though! It was like he was silently gloating that he was better at math than Roxas was.

He sighed and let his head fall against his binder, frowning a bit when he felt the bed dip. An arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him up into a sitting position, then he was pulled against a warm body and despite his annoyance, he felt himself relaxing, giving in to the comfort that was being provided.

"I think you're trying too hard, babe." Axel chuckled, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. Roxas opened his mouth to tell him he was wrong, and that this was his grade they were talking about, but the only thing that came out was a soft moan as Axel's fingers pressed into all the right places. "See? You just need to relax. Maybe we should go get some ice cream or something. Give you a break."

"Ice cream…sounds good." Roxas closed his eyes as Axel moved his hands from Roxas's shoulders to his neck where they continued to massage, pressing down firmly and effectively getting rid of the tension build up.

"Mm…I figured you couldn't resist it." Axel kissed around his neck as his hands moved slowly up and down his back making Roxas moan softly. He pulled away. "Lie on your back and close your eyes. I'm going to do your feet now."

Dazed from the back and neck massage Roxas blinked. He didn't really think he needed his feet rubbed, but he couldn't deny the feeling of those strong, yet rough hands caressing his feet would be heavenly. He didn't say a word as he turned around and lowered himself down onto the bed, his back and neck tingling pleasantly. Axel had the right idea for relaxing. He'd definitely be able to tackle studying after this.

"Good. Close your eyes." Axel instructed and Roxas did. He felt Axel's hands moving down his sides, grabbing his hips teasingly, then continuing down his legs and finally stopping at his feet. "Still relaxed?"

"Mm…yes."

Roxas inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly through his nose as Axel wrapped his hands around one of Roxas's ankles, pressing gently with his thumbs, while his other hand fiddled with his sneakers. He figured Axel was undoing the laces so he could take sneakers off. He smiled when he felt the pressure on his other ankle.

"What kind of massage is that?"

"Oh...uh…some kind of Chinese relaxation technique. I don't know the name for it."

"Okay." Roxas didn't question that. Axel had gone to China for a trip last summer with his parents and brother, and the spa treatment the four of them received during their stay had been—in Axel's words—magical. He shifted a little, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. "How much do I owe you for this?"

Axel stopped the ankle massage with one last lingering caress, and then he started moving upward—squeezing and kneading Roxas's legs and buttocks. Roxas moaned softly, briefly wondering why Axel had abandoned his feet, but he pushed aside the thought for the wonderful feeling of Axel's hands slipping up beneath his shirt—starting to massage his lower back.

"Consider it paid for, babe."

"God, I love you…"

"For now…" Axel chuckled. He leaned down kissed along Roxas's neck, eliciting a moan from him. He pressed a teasing kiss to the shell of his ear and whispered, "Let's get that ice cream now…"

Roxas shuddered and panted softly, feeling himself starting to grow hard as a billion different ideas involving ice cream, Axel, and himself swirled around in his brain. "Maybe…you can go get it, and I'll stay here…and get ready?" His voice was low and seductive despite the fact that his face was practically smushed into his blankets.

Axel groaned into his ear, "Damn it you little minx…why do you have to screw up all my plans?"

Roxas laughed softly and raised his head a little. "Because I'm sexy and I know it."

"Hardy-har-har…you're a riot, Roxy. Now get up. We're going to get that ice cream together. You need fresh air." Axel smacked his ass and grinned at the yelp Roxas let out, but he still didn't move. "Up, or I'll punish you."

"_Oh yes!"_ Roxas moaned, wiggling his ass tauntingly and trying hard not to laugh. "Please, Axel! Please…_punish me!"_

Axel swallowed hard and got to his feet, trying to ignore the angelic voice with all of the sinful words. He yanked at Roxas's arm. "When we get back, Rox…now come on, I can really use that ice cream…"

Roxas sighed and sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Fine," he muttered. "You win." He pushed himself off the bed and stood up, intending to follow Axel as he started for the door—but ended up doing a face plant in his carpet instead.

Axel stopped and turned around, looking down at Roxas with a grin he tried desperately to conceal. "You ok there, Roxy? Looks like you should have done a little more research before you took that that—" He paused and snickered, "—_trip_."

Roxas groaned and slowly lifted his head to shoot Axel a glare. He wasn't amused by that little joke in the slightest. He pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder to see the reason he had tripped in the first place—his shoe laces were tied together. He growled. Chinese relaxation technique his ass…

"Axel…" He started warningly. "I'm going to kill you…"

Axel grinned and backed out the door a little. "Technically, Roxy, in order to do that…you'll have to catch me!"

He took off running down the hall and down the stairs. Roxas scowled and flopped around on the floor, trying to maneuver himself into a position where he could untie his sneakers. But that was a lot harder than he thought. He heard the front door slam and cursed under his breath. After a moment he managed to slip his sneakers off. Fuck shoes. Who needed shoes when you were transforming into an angry animal that was out for blood and revenge?

Roxas leapt to his feet. He raced out of his room and thundered down the stairs, huffing angrily like a bull as he yanked the front door open, standing on the step for a second. He looked around and then spotted Axel running down the street. He narrowed his eyes and wasted no time running after him, calling out,

"When I catch you, I'm going to punish you! And I can guarantee it won't be fun, either!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And there you have it. Every time reread the end, I'm reminded of **The Pencil**. It's weird how my mind works sometimes. I'd also like to take the time to mention that the editor is a major asshat that refuses to let me space stuff before the line separator. So sorry about that. I tried to separate the story from the author notes a little more...but it refuses to cooporate. -_-


	2. Melting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters. I am not profiting from writing this story.

**Author's Note: **Not much to say about this other than the fact that it is the second prompt for this series. There are no pairings, but there is good, clean brotherly love between Roxas and Ventus. Yeah, I know...boring, right? Well, this totally wrote itself after the first 500 words or so. But I was very tempted to make them into a pairing.

Anyways. As always, I would like to thank my awesome beta **Kunoichi21 **for looking this over for me. She is amazing guys, go check her out. :)

**Warnings: **Mild language

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Melting  
**

Twilight Town was a warm place all year around due to fact that the sun was always in the same position every single day and night. It would hang high in the sky, painting the broad expanse around it with soft oranges and reds, as far as the eye could see. It was truly a spectacular view for tourists. But for the people living there, an eternal sunset got pretty old after a while and they would go about their business without so much as a glance. The little town was also well known for its high temperatures, and while the tourists loved the heat, the residents cursed it. In the summer the temperatures rose an extra twenty degrees making everyone wish they were on a different world—like Atlantica, where you received cheap scuba diving lessons and could enjoy the heavenly coolness of the undersea Kingdom. Land of the Dragons was another one with its snow-capped mountains, creating enough of a cool breeze to make living bearable. Not to mention they had excellent, but very pricey spas.

Unfortunately, the majority of Twilight Town did not have the luxury of just up and leaving for a much cooler world. Summertime was when the influx of tourists grew and the number got higher each year. Which meant business was great for Twilightians, but it also meant having to stay back and endure the sizzling heat until September. By then, the temperatures would drop in other worlds, and vacations were deemed pointless. A lot of the town's residents learned to live with the world's incessant heat and constant fire sky, but there were the occasional few that would complain—such as the teenagers.

For Roxas and his twin brother Ventus, the likely-hood of ever getting away from their drab little world was very slim. The twins' parents owned a quaint little coffee shop situated on Market Street, which just so happened to be a tourist favorite. They were often asked to help out with the shop by serving customers, cleaning tables, cooking food, and refilling stock. Neither teenager enjoyed it, but they did earn a little money for helping out. They also got to meet new and interesting people from exotic worlds and would learn of the different customs and habits through their stories.

Thankfully the little shop was air-conditioned, but working for five hours straight with a steady flow of customers in the sticky heat got very tiring, and when their breaks came along (their parents would allow them to take them together) they would waste no time getting out of there and going somewhere quieter for an hour. At that current moment, however, the brothers decided to head down to the Tram Common to get an ice cream in a desperate attempt to cool down, despite the air-conditioned coffee shop.

"Did the creepy old man with the long blond hair talk to you at all?" Ventus asked Roxas as they carefully picked their way down the slope of the street, getting separated a few times by the many people coming and going.

"No, but I know who you're talking about. He looked like a mad scientist."

"Yeah, that's the one. He kept eyeing me like he was considering me for experimentation. It was really disturbing."

Roxas made a face. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he had been waiting on a woman with long hair that looked to have been woven from golden silk. When she caught him staring, she smiled and beckoned him closer and then spoke only in a voice for him to hear that she was the princess from the Enchanted Dominion. That had certainly shocked him. He served royalty…and his brother served a mad scientist. Yeah, that was a fair trade-off. Maybe it was better that Ventus didn't find out how shitty his end of the stick really was.

"I saw you talking to that pretty girl. Did you get her number?"

No he certainly had not. A princess was obviously off limits, even if she had continued to smile at him when he passed her a plate with her requested chocolate cake, which was still warm from the oven.

"Uh…no, she has a boyfriend." He lied. Well, maybe it wasn't really a lie, since the girl would most likely be betrothed to someone—but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Bummer," Ventus laughed softly, giving Roxas a light nudge, "maybe the next one?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

It wasn't too much longer before they arrived to their destination. The ice cream shop was the same color as the rest of the town's buildings, but the blue neon sign that simply said "Ice Cream" made all the difference. They walked inside and shared relieved sighs as they were instantly blasted by the little shop's air conditioning. It was somehow cooler in there than it was back at the coffee shop.

"Hello, boys," The woman at the counter smiled. "The usual, I assume?"

Roxas and Ventus looked at each other and grinned, saying at the same time, "Definitely!"

The woman laughed softly and turned her back to them to start scooping up two cones of their favorite: Sea Salt ice cream, generously adding an extra scoop each because they were her two best customers. The twins watched as she packed the pale blue ice cream into each scoop added with the hollowed side of the scoop. When she was finished, both cones had three perfectly rounded scoops of ice cream, but with the heat and the blowing air-conditioner, they were starting to melt. She handed the cones to them, Roxas getting Ventus to hold his while he started to pull out his wallet. But the woman shook her head.

"No, no. You two have earned it. It's on the house today." Her smile widened as they shared a look of astonishment.

"Wow," Roxas grinned. "That was totally unexpected…but thank you."

"Yes," Ventus nodded, giving her a warm smile. "Thank you very much. You really didn't have to."

"Oh I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She leaned over the counter a little, placing a hand on their heads, giving their hair a playing ruffle. She pulled back and straightened up. "You better eat them before they melt."

"Will do."

"Got it."

They thanked her again for her kindness and generosity and started over to some chairs, but as fate would have it for Roxas, his ice cream was starting to melt quite a bit. He licked at the top and around the sides to keep it from melting too much, but it was already all over his hands and chin. He sighed and started back to the counter to get some napkins, his sudden movements causing the top of his ice cream to tip slightly and then fall to the floor with a soft _plop_. He didn't notice it, but Ventus and the shop woman did. His brother watched in horror as Roxas grabbed a bunch of napkins from the dispenser, and then turned to make his way over to Ventus, but he shook his head.

"No, Roxas! Don't—" Ventus started, but his warning was too late. The shopkeeper turned around from cleaning the scoop and both of them watched in horror as Roxas slipped on the glob of ice cream and crashed to the floor, landing painfully on his back. "…step there…"

"Mmmnnaaahh!" Roxas closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth as a sharp pain shot up his spine. He didn't dare move, remembering from somewhere that in case of spinal injury, the head and rest of the body shouldn't be moved.

"Oh my gosh!" The woman wasted no time running out from behind the counter and kneeling beside Roxas's head, gently holding it steady. "Don't move, sweetie. Are you feeling numb at all? Any problems breathing?"

"N-no…" Roxas started to shake his head out of habit, but she gently held it in place. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her concerned face.

"Okay. That's good. Don't move. That's important. Ventus, call 9-1-1."

"I-Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, Ventus. Please go."

Ventus ran off to call 9-1-1 and the shopkeeper remained kneeling beside Roxas, looking him over to make sure the rest of his body remained still. After a couple of minutes, Ventus came back over, looking close to tears as he peered down at his fallen brother.

"There's an ambulance on its way. A-are you sure he's going to be okay?" There was a slight crack to his voice, which he tried to cover up with a cough.

"I'm f-fine, Venny. Just…probably broke my back or something." Roxas gave him a weak smile. Ventus didn't return it.

"Why is she holding your head like that?" He asked, voice cracking again. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"In case of a spinal injury…but—" Roxas paused as a wave of pain washed over him. He winced. "But o-other than a lot of p-pain, I think I'm fine…"

When the ambulance arrived, Roxas was carefully moved from the floor to the stretcher with the help of a flat board and lots of professional care. Before he knew it, he and Ventus were in the back of the ambulance, Ventus holding his hand and crying, while tried to reassure him with his eyes that he was going to be perfectly fine. It wasn't too much longer before they reached the hospital and Roxas was carefully and efficiently taken out of the ambulance and wheeled inside—with Ventus trailing along behind them. He was taken to the emergency room where they once more did a careful transfer from the stretcher to the hospital bed, and proceeded to look him over.

After fifteen minutes of being examined the medical team finally told him—much to Ventus's relief—that he did not have a spinal injury, but that didn't mean he was necessarily in the clear just yet. He had a mild concussion upon hitting the back of his head in the fall, but they were going to keep him in overnight to keep an eye on that. He also sprained his back, which meant a couple days of bed rest until the pain was gone. Then he was supposed to get up and move around, avoiding rest, or anything that might cause him pain at all costs.

"I'm sorry," Ventus whispered, sitting down in a chair after the doctor and nurses left. The twins' parents were being notified, and Ventus volunteered himself to keep and eye on Roxas and keep him awake.

Roxas slowly turned his head to look at him and smiled sleepily. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm a klutz and you know it."

"Yeah but—" Ventus started to protest, but Roxas shook his head, eyelids starting to droop. He gasped and shook him. "No! No! Roxas, stay with me!"

"Sorry." Roxas mumbled. "This is like…the first time I've been able to relax in almost a week."

"Well…" Ventus began thoughtfully, a slow smirk crossing his lips. "Looks like you're getting your summer vacation after all!"

"Worst summer vacation ever." Roxas laughed, struggling against the urge to sleep. "I'd rather be scuba diving in Atlantica."

"Can't blame you, Rox. But look at it this way: you could have easily died today—"

"But I escaped Death yet again. I bet my ass is worth millions."

"Haha! That'd be funny if there were a bunch of reapers sitting at a long table holding a board meeting about how you've become a liability to them now so they're not going to bother anymore."

Roxas started laughing at the mental image he got from that. He could just picture a bunch of reapers arguing, trying to figure out how to capture his elusive soul. Ventus grinned and he grinned in return. Despite his aching back, he was feeling really good.

Against all odds he had cheated Death…again.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Another drabble done, another to be written. The next drabble prompt is **Banana**. I bet you can guess what's going to happen there... XD

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
